Misty's Encounter
by the ego girl
Summary: she always loved him but he was too dumb to understand now she is left heartbroken and is willing to give up her life into the big oceans but her knight in the shining armor will save her .(garyXmisty)


and seriously i dont own pokemon duh im not the great gary oak in hust a normal person but i wish i was misty pss.i

editors note:warning this is a pairing of garyxmisty means egoshipping that means if you are against this shipping pls there is a X sign in the top right corner okay

_  
one afternoon misty was walking pass the river heartbroken she was crying from the sudden shock. she was broken. deep inside she was wondering what it would be like to be water she was upset... she wanted to...die .  
yes she was the best gym leader in kanto misty waterflower ,the fourth sensational sister .she was beautiful her beautiful deep eyes will force anybody to want her .perfect face a perfect smile what i can say everything perfect .she was wearing a beautiful purple knee length dress which perfectly fit with her curves .

she stood in the water .with her heels in her hands her face was red because all of the sudden crying she was still sobbing from the past memories she was about to give up her life for a stupid person that doesn't even value her feelings

"this is it then...i had a lovely life with my Pokemon .but now its too late"she said with a sad smile

she was drowning in the water slowly and slowly .

suddenly somebody started screaming "red...red...red stop .im coming "

it was none other than Gary jumped into the water after saw her when he was walking on the beach with his lovely sofie(his umbereon. i named it ) he was admiring misty from a distance .but then suddenly she jumped so did he .

he dragged her to the surface and carried her in his strong arms he was terrified he was shaking but he was confused why was he so worried he gently placed her to the passenger seat in his red convertible .she was fainted .he was gazing her with worry .he drove to the hospital as fast he could he was so much worried . his eyes started watering . it was the first time Gary oak was so much worried about a person he was just a friend with .yes he talked to her several times when they saw each other they used to make fun of each other and call names bet they both had huge egos. but he didn't even knew a thing about her personal life .

as soon he entered the hospital the nurse rushed towards him and took misty to the operation theater .all he could do that time was wait for the nurse to come outside .

soon the nurse came out with a big smile on her face "how is she now .can i meet her " asked Gary with a worried face

"sir ,your girlfriend is fine now and you can meet her now but she has to stay here for a day then you can take her tomorrow"said the nurse joyfully Gary just blushed

"s-she is n-not my g-girlfriend "said Gary "oh dear im sorry but she sure is a nice girl think about it so any ways you can see her now and try not be loud please"she said politely

it was very awkward that for a few hours he didn't even try to make her charms work .he entered the room where misty was laid down on the bed .she had tears falling down from her eyes

"you dont need to cry princess"said Gary

she looked up and saw the person standing in front of her and again looked down

"h-hey!w-what are you doing here oakey "she said with a smile to make her self look strong

he thought why is she doing this trying to look strong when she is broke from inside

"you really so stupid red. in this situation how hard you are trying to look strong"he said very walked towards her and sat on the chair nearby .hey took her hand and gently started rubbing her hand to make her feel comfortable

"w-what are.. you talking... about.. im just.. as fine"she started sobbing she placed her head on his shoulder

"n-no you are not you know its nothing wrong about crying .i know you very well you just dont need to cry now be a good big girl and tell me whats wrong "he saw straight in her cerulean eyes with his bright blue eyes

she looked at him she trusted him as he became her good friend she got off from his shoulder wiping her tears she sighed with relief as at last there was someone she can talk to ...

yeah!so that was it for my first fan fic!its fun i really want you people to review it will be like omg for me i want to know if i should add a few of you fav characters and if you are a serious non ego shipper and down at the page to just give something negative pls dont do it OK and if anybody in the world id reading it have a nice day^-^

...i finally posted a fan fic so yeah TT-TT(tears of joy)


End file.
